


Wolfgang-bang feat. Trio de Dangers

by Midori (Furima)



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Furry, Gangbang, Licking, Multi, Nipple Licking, Polyamory, Vaginal Penetration, blowjob, cum, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 19:05:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11697990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furima/pseuds/Midori
Summary: While Buu, Gohan and Goku fought against the Trio de Dangers, you couldn't stop imagining what it'd be like towrestlewith the three wolves you had just met. Your wish comes true after a while.





	Wolfgang-bang feat. Trio de Dangers

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  _this is my first time writing something like this, hope y’all enjoy it uwu_  
> 

The battle between Goku and Bergamo had just finished and the big blue wolf was being pulled away by his brothers as he kept swearing that his adversary’s Universe would be the first one to be erased during the actual tournament. From your spot, next to the other beings from Universe 7, you were able to watch all three fights and you were quite intrigued by the performance of the three brothers. They certainly were something that you had never witnessed before; not only were their looks extremely appealing to you but also the way the moved and the attacks they used were entrancing. Sadly they were now walking away and you most likely wouldn't get to see them again, for you hadn't been invited to the great event and even if you had been, you wouldn't have wanted to be their opponent. You wanted something involving them that was far more intimate and less dangerous. Before they went back to their Universe with their gods to meet up with the rest of their team of 10, you jumped down from your platform and flew towards them, landing right in front of where they were headed, making the two younger brothers stop in the spot.

“What do you want, human?”, said Basil.  
“Get out of the way!”, Lavenda shouted.

The older brother snapped out of his anger and turned to see you with a confused look on his face. Everyone was perplexed with your action. _What you wanted_ was the same thing all other beings present were wondering as well.

“Don't worry, I'm here in peace, I don't mean to harm any of you”, you said showing them your palms as if trying to stop them and calming them down. “I see you three got hurt pretty bad during your battles so I wanted to give you something, take them as a gift from me”, you added.

You then showed them your bag of Senzu beans and took three halves of beans out of it. “ _Better safe than sorry_ ” was your motto, so you were always prepared for most possible situations: you had cut these beans to have twice as many because you knew just how scarce these were. You didn't mind sparing some for these strong fighters you had laid your eyes on.

“These are called Senzu”, you began explaining, “they can completely heal you from any wound and restore your stamina to its maximum”. You then added “Goku used one of these to heal his son from your poison”, while looking at Lavenda.

The eyes of the trio widened (though Bergamo tried to hide it) as they understood that you were being honest. He extended his hand to receive your gift and you dropped the beans on his palm. His brothers then grabbed one half each from him and ate it, followed by the blue wolf doing the same. They immediately felt the effect of the medicine, recovering their full strengths, having all scratches erased from their bodies and their energies fully restored. They looked at each other to confirm that the other two had just experienced the same feeling, unable to believe what had just happened. Then they turned their eyes and their attention to you.

“That was strange, but you were right”, said Bergamo with a stoic look on his face, “I feel like new”.  
“Yeah it was amazing”, added Lavenda with a grin.  
“Thank you, uh…” Basil began saying before he noticed you hadn't told them your name.  
“Oh I'm sorry, where are my manners. I'm (Y/N), very pleased to meet you all”, you said and then you bowed to show your respect for the three warriors.

Bergamo had his eyes fixated on you and he didn't stop looking at you with the same serious expression. When you noticed this you couldn't help but wonder if he was feeling the same as you did when you first saw him or if he was thinking of you as prey and himself as the hungry predator, in a literal sense. As you raised your head you caught Lavenda staring too and licking his lips from side to side, and you saw Basil blatantly scanning you from top to bottom with his eyes.

“Now that introductions are over, I would like to have a few words with the three of you”, you said, getting closer to them, seductively. “But this place doesn't seem adequate to me”, you told them, trying your best not to blush.  
“Hehe, I like the way you think, (Y/N)”, Bergamo replied with a wicked smirk, catching your idea, which only made you even more flustered. “Maybe we can take you to our Universe for a while before the tournament begins”, he added, nudging his brothers while looking at them expecting them to get what he was saying.  


Lavenda seemed to have caught the subliminal message from his brother, flashing him with a toothy smile. Basil, on the other hand… didn't quite get it. But that didn't stop him from obeying the eldest of the trio. Bergamo grabbed your arm and flew towards the god of their Universe, followed by his brothers. The touch of the blue wolf was even more than you had imagined. His hands were so rough yet so soft, so strong yet his grip was delicate enough not to hurt you. This was definitely a good start for what you wanted to happen next.

“We're going back home. The three of us. We met someone and we’d like to _spend some time together_ before the real battles begin. Mind taking us there?”, Bergamo asked, almost like an order more than a petition. The way he worded his reason to leave made it awfully obvious, which made your face get all red, feeling extremely uncomfortable. His god felt a drop of sweat falling down his forehead, but as they had some free time, he conceded his desire and transported the three wolves with their new “ _friend”_ : you.

As you arrived you were slightly disoriented because you had never been to that Universe before.  The three immediately noticed your dizziness.

“(Y/N)! Are you okay?”, Bergamo yelled, concerned about you.

Without giving you time to answer, each held you from different body parts, hurrying to take you to the inside of their house. The strange feeling left after a few seconds but you really liked the position you were in, feeling their strong furry hands all over you to stop you from falling. Bergamo was grabbing your waist from behind to keep you standing straight, Basil was gripping your left arm and leg, and Lavenda held you from the opposite side. Your whole body started to shake slightly in wishful anticipation of what you wanted to feel once you were already in the bedroom with them. You didn't have much of a chance to admire the environment of this new place as you were too distracted by the intense sensations you were experiencing because of these brothers. They quickly helped you enter their house and took you to the big bedroom the three shared. Out of the three beds that were in that room, they chose Bergamo’s to let you lie down so your body could adjust to the different Universe. It was much bigger than the other two and it was incredibly comfortable. The mattress was softer than you had thought, and the pillow felt like it was made of pure cotton. “ _I guess the big, rough boy has a very soft side too_ ” you thought to yourself. Two of them sat around you on the bed, but Bergamo remained standing, leaning over the bed, resting on his fists.

“(Y/N), are you better now?”, Basil asked.  
“Do you want some water, (Y/N)?”, Lavenda added.  
“It won't be necessary Lavenda; I'm okay, it just took me a while to get used to this place”, you finally replied.  


Upon hearing this, the three sighed with relief. Basil then proceeded to ask what was this thing you wanted to talk to them about. Bergamo thought he had understood the previous signals but now he realized he hadn't and couldn't restrain himself from calling his brother a dumbass. Though on one side he was glad he said that, because none of them knew how to break the ice after you regained your composure. You cleared your throat before replying, trying to gain an instant to arrange your ideas to communicate them.

“Well, you see”, you began, “when I saw the three of you fighting there… I couldn't believe how strong you all were. I was secretly hoping you’d win, although you were from the opposite Universe. But that wasn't the only thing I noticed. Your looks really caught my eyes and ever since I've been thinking that you're all so… _hot_ ”, you concluded, blushing.

The wolves knew that a girl such as you would never act so friendly and gift you her special medicine so out of the blue. Still, they were pretty surprised with the way you expressed it, especially Basil who had no clue until now. They couldn't stop themselves from scanning your whole body once again, as if trying to find the one thing that would prove this was a joke or that it wasn't really happening.

“I said I wanted to speak to you, but what I want most right now is for each of you to fuck me”, you added to break the awkward silence, actually making it even worse. _Did you really have to be so straight forward?_

Bergamo chuckled loudly, much to his brothers’ surprise.

“You really are _something_ different”, Bergamo exclaimed as he crossed his arms. “We don't often get such proposals expressed so blatantly”.

Basil and Lavenda stared at each other in confusion. “ _We don't get any proposals whatsoever_ ”, they thought to themselves, but they weren't going to gainsay their older brother.

“I guess we should return the favor you did to us with those beans, right, brothers?”, he added, looking at them, expecting them to follow him.  
“Yeah we really owe you a big one for that, (Y/N)”. Basil replied, winking.  
“We're here at your service then, (Y/N). What would you like us to do?”, Lavenda said, with a mischievous look.  


You then proceeded to explain your fantasy, which consisted of simultaneously giving a handjob to one of them, a blowjob to another and being penetrated by the remaining brother. It was pretty naughty, even for them, you could tell by the way their cheeks flared upon hearing your plan. This was definitely something new to them but they promptly agreed, claiming that it surely would be _a lot of fun_. You started to undress yourself but they eagerly helped you get rid of your shirt, your pants and your shoes. They told you to wait for them to do the same and so they almost ripped off the few clothes that covered their crotches and their feet. Bergamo was reluctant to get rid of his scarf at first but finally he took it off and laid it next to the rest of the their clothes. Once they were done, they turned their full attention to you, staring hungrily. It was so intense that for a moment you really feared that they would actually devour your flesh. You finally understood that they wanted to watch you taking off your underwear so you decided to do it as slowly and sensually as possible. They looked and paid attention to every slight motion of your body, completely mesmerized by your figure. As your bra fell from your hands, their eyes widened and they licked their lips loudly. When your panties hit the floor you heard them grunting and panting. As you stood there completely naked, in front of them your eyes fixated on their crotches. Basil wasn't wearing pants before, yet you hadn't seen his cock until now. His and the others’ were fully erect; they were so hard and so big, you were starting to doubt being able to fulfill your fantasy, fearing that they would be too much for your petite body.

“I know what you're thinking”, Basil finally proclaimed. “The answer is that our fur naturally covers our cocks so they aren't visible to everyone when they're not _this_ stiff”, he explained.

It made sense. You chuckled, thanking him for saying it without you verbalizing it.

“Brothers, we can't begin just yet. We _still_ need to help our lady here!”, Bergamo exclaimed with his fists resting on his waist.

He winked at them and the two nodded, having caught the message (for the first time today). Basil and Lavenda walked up to your sides and you looked at them with surprise. Each grabbed your back from under your arms and one leg to lift you off your feet, much to your surprise. Feeling their muscular arms all over you and their strong furry hands holding you from under your thighs was amazing nonetheless. You saw Bergamo getting on his knees in front of you and it was definitely something that you weren't expecting at all. He stared at your from underneath and licked his lips one more time. Right as he did this, Basil and Lavenda seemed to nod in agreement and they started swiping their tongues along your skin. They began with your neck, which made you shiver: that was a pretty weak spot of yours. Then they moved to your breasts and focused mainly on your nipples, getting them hard from so much stimulation. You tried to contain a moan not to seem so weak to them, but you couldn't control that completely so they heard you whimpering slightly. Just when you thought you were in heaven you felt Bergamo approaching your pussy, sniffing it with his eyes closed and then proceeding to stick out his tongue to lick you. His nose was pretty cold but hell, you didn't care, it felt so good, he really had some great skills in his mouth. You threw your head back and closed your eyes in joy. He kept working on your entrance, getting you wetter and wetter with each movement of Bergamo’s appendage. You felt ecstatic. The sensations couldn't be explained with words. Not that you could actually think of anything right now anyway. Having those three tongues sliding on your most erogenous zones without stopping was so surreal. After a few seconds you opened your eyes and gained strength to look at Bergamo in the face but you were surprised to meet his eyes, staring back at you. Those imposing yellow orbs penetrating your pupils. At that moment you stopped restraining yourself and finally gave in, moaning loudly and intensely, much to the three wolves’ pleasure. Right as you were about to reach your climax you asked them to stop. The three shared confused looks at each other as their tongues ceased to stimulate you.

“I don't want to cum yet, please”, you said, almost begging.

You could notice they wouldn't be able to resist much longer, that their boners were lasting for too long and that they’d become painful for them. They gently put you down on Bergamo's bed once again, panting as they stared at you. You tried your best to restore a normal heartbeat and an adequate breathing rate as soon as possible so you could continue.

A couple of minutes passed before you told them you were ready, so you shifted to a different position, resting on your hands and knees. Bergamo, growling, directed his brothers to take their corresponding places, as he kneeled behind you. He sent Lavenda to kneel in front of your face and Basil to sit next to your right arm, choosing who would receive which treatment according to age. As he was the oldest, he’d get your pussy, the youngest brother would get the handjob and the remaining one would get the blowjob.

Once everyone was ready you asked them to let you start, which you did by grabbing Lavenda’s cock with your left hand and guiding it towards your mouth, not making eye contact with him. You then began to lick its tip and slit very delicately, to which he responded by growling in a low tone. You returned your left hand to support your body as you used your right hand to grasp Basil’s smaller member. As you did, he whimpered in surprise, this was clearly his first time being touched like this by someone else. Gently, you began to stroke him, feeling him quiver underneath, forming a ring with your thumb and index finger and  moving it up and down his length. At the same time, Bergamo held his own dick and teased you by softly rubbing it against your entrance, making you feel anxious, moaning low, trying not to be heard. But they did hear. And then you raised your eyes to meet Lavenda’s, making him grin. He then grabbed the back of your head with one hand and with the other he gripped his hardened member and slowly guided it through your mouth. As he eased himself inside you his mouth opened and his jaw dropped, undoing his grin, his tongue started to stick out and he grunted noisily once he found himself fully sheathed. You wiggled your ass at Bergamo so, seeing you were ready to receive him, he grappled your hips and he finally shoved his shaft inside you. He did this gently, trying not to break you apart.

“Fuck! You really are something else… your pussy is so tight, (Y/N)!”, the blue wolf exclaimed as he threw his head back, with his eyes shut.

His dick was almost too much for you to handle, but you were more than willing to try your best for this to last for long. At first it was awkward because as soon as you pulled away from Lavenda, his brother pushed you back against him. You also found it hard to focus on your hand for Basil, being overwhelmed with the other brothers’ motions. But as some time passed you all managed to work together in perfect synchrony: Bergamo’s thrusts came just in time to help introducing the yellow wolf's cock deeper inside your mouth; you also managed to concentrate a lot more on the youngest brother’s phallus, moving your hand at the same rhythm as the others did with their dicks. Basil kept shifting his hips up and down to intensify his own pleasure, Lavenda was constantly growling and panting and Bergamo occasionally grunted and you could feel him drooling on your back as he penetrated you. “ _Is this why your ultimate attack is called Wolfgang penetrator?_ ” you thought and chuckled to yourself as the tallest wolf rammed your pussy. This thought didn't really make too much sense, but anyway, your brain didn't have time to focus on words, you were far more interested in the sensations you were experiencing right there.

This was the most beautiful feeling you had ever had, so many physical sensations all at once, all the noises the three brothers produced, the soft fur that fully covered their bodies, the looks on their faces (well, at least the ones that you _could_ see); to summarize: absolutely everything in this situation was immeasurably arousing, you felt much more than just ecstatic. This surpassed by far all of your expectations for this moment.

Suddenly you noticed Basil had grappled so tightly to the mattress that he tore off a bit of the sheet that covered it. His eyes and mouth were rigidly shut and you noticed he was about to cum, so you altered a bit the rhythm of your wrist to get his attention. When he noticed this, he looked at you after much effort and received a wink from you, trying to tell him that it was okay for him to ejaculate. To your amazement, he interpreted your gesture right away, nodding right before he growled at the top of his lungs, screaming out your name as he shot his seed over the side of your head, staining your hair. This left him breathing heavily, dropping to his back, kind of shocked after experiencing such extreme pleasure for the first time.

Lavenda meant to joke about his brother being the first to come but he couldn't say a word before he grunted and started to avoid your eyes, trying to inhibit his own climax. Noticing this, you fondled his ballsack with your left hand to entice him, making him moan resonantly and catching his attention. You finally met his eyes with yours and you blinked slowly, in the same way you winked at his brother, thinking that there was no reason whatsoever to be ashamed. He couldn't resist anymore so he just gave in and pulled his cock out right before releasing, right on your face, seeming almost afraid of doing it inside you. He yelled your name in ecstasy as his orgasm took over his whole body, holding your head firmly. As he was finished, he fell on the bed as well as his brother, exhausted and satisfied, with his arms spreading above his head.

This just left you and the eldest brother remaining. You balled your fists holding the folds of the bed’s sheets, lifted your ass higher in the air and lowered your head, completely surrendering to the bliss that his dick caused in your groin. With his brothers away, he seemed to stop restraining himself, as his thrusts became faster and deeper than before. This one was your favourite wolf out of the three, so when you found yourself being all for him only, you got even happier, moaning his name repeatedly and loudly. Bergamo noticed this, getting even more excited about not having to share you with the others, enjoying it nearly as much as you did.

“Ahh, (Y/N), you’re so hot…”, the wolf said, slurping loudly some of the drool that was falling off his mouth. “S-say my name again, I like it so much when y-you do”, he asked, stuttering a bit. He was obviously not able to think clearly, as he was about to reach his climax.

You obeyed and screamed once again, feeling close to the edge as well. You then rolled to lie on your back so you could look at him directly. He seemed to have read your mind, for he got his dick out just in time and hastily sheathed himself again now that you were facing each other. Grabbing your waist he stared down at how your breasts moved as he thrusted into you, smirking, with his eyes half closed. Your hands were still holding tightly to the sheets but you released them when you saw the huge blue wolf leaning over you, you then surrounded his neck with your arms and pulled his chest closer to you. This position was even more arousing for both, as each of you felt your breasts rubbing against his pectorals, and his toned torso against your soft, flat abdomen. Neither of you wanted this to ever end but you couldn’t hold it anymore so you told him you were just about to cum and he replied, babbling, that we was on the same page as you. You both smiled at each other and you finally released the tight knot that was formed around your stomach. He didn’t pull out, instead he pushed himself further inside you and called your name, filling you with his warm sperm as he growled uproariously, much louder than his brothers, almost as if trying to prove the magnitude of his greatness, compared to them. You shrieked, experiencing the most immense amount of pleasure you had ever imagined in your life, going blind for a couple of seconds. After this, he just collapsed next to you, on the side opposite to the youngest brother. 

A couple of seconds later you all adjusted your positions so that you had Bergamo lying at your left, Basil at your right, and Lavenda carefully resting over your abdomen, on his belly. The smaller brothers seemed far more calm than you and the eldest, comparing your still agitated breathing and the quick beating of your hearts to their almost normal pulse. All three of them stared at you in complete bliss _and_ disbelief of how much they enjoyed thanks to you, they had these big dorky smiles on their faces, the kind that you get when you’re madly in love with someone. Could it be they had fallen for you, aside from in a literal sense?

“(Y/N)... thank you”, Lavenda said.  
“It was glorious”, Basil added, emphatically.  
“I suppose we underestimated humans”, Bergamo told you. “But that won’t happen again, because I... I mean, we want you to stay in this universe after the tournament ends. I... We! We want you to stay by our side from now on until the end of our days”, Bergamo confessed, flustered and fearing that it would be too soon to be saying this. His brothers excitedly agreed and assured that they felt the same.  
“Well...”, you began saying, you weren’t expecting this at all but this was definitely something great. “Yes, I’ll stay here with you guys, it’ll be better than going back to my universe and trying to forget I ever met you”, you concluded smiling at them, misty-eyed.  


You hugged them tightly, feeling you were about to cry as the three of them whispered “ _I love you_ ”.


End file.
